Jueves
by vale-caroline94
Summary: Songfic, mi primer. Sobre el atentado en los trenes de España ocurridos en el 2004. RyoSaku.


**Este es mi primer _songfic basado en lo ocurrido el 11 de marzo del 2004 en España. Espero les guste, realmente lo espero _:)**

* * *

Todos los días, había en la parada del tren una mujer, de alrededor de 23 años de edad. Su nombre, Sakuno Ryuzaki, no era muy común en su país, pero al ser descendiente de japoneses, era común para ella.

Esperaba tranquila en un banco cerca de los rieles, esperaba la llegada del tren, y de alguien especial para ella.

Se llamaba Echizen Ryoma, lo había escuchado de un joven que a veces lo acompañaba, él también era japonés, se notaba que algunos rasgos eran más occidentales, pero los ojos eran asiáticos.

Al llegar él, solo fueron unos segundos para que el tren llegara.

_**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista,**__**  
**__**si fuera especial, si fuera de revista,**__**  
**__**tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón**__**  
**__**y preguntarte quién eres.**_

__Se sentaron uno al frente del otro, ella lo observaba de reojo, disimulando ver por la ventana, y él se centraba en un libro, pero cuando sabía que no lo miraba, se dedicaba a investigar a aquella dama que siempre, todos los días sin ecepcion, tenia al frente.

___**Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas**__**  
**__**que llevo por ti mi falda mas bonita,**__**  
**__**y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**__**  
**__**se inundan mis pupilas.**__**  
**_

Ryoma siempre se quedaba hasta tarde trabajando, considerando su posición en el trabajo, haciendo que al otro día el sueño no lo dejara mantener su rostro neutro. No podía evitar, cada vez bostezaba, mirarla de reojo y ver como los ojos se le volvían brillantes. ¿Acaso creía ella que lo estaba aburriendo?

Se maldecía por no tener el valor suficiente como para levantarse de su asiento y decirle que todo estaba bien.

___**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,**__**  
**__**yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista,**__**  
**__**apenas respiro me hago pequeñita**__**  
**__**y me pongo a temblar.**__**  
**_

Tambien, cada vez que hacia eso, sabia que ella notaba que la observaba, y se lamentaba nuevamente suspirando, y ella reaccionaba mal, pensando que había sido descubierta.

Todos los días ocurria lo mismo, todos los días ambos no se animaban a hablarse, y siempre ocurria los mismo.

___**Y asi pasan los dias de lunes a viernes,**__**  
**__**como las golondrinas del poema de Bequer,**__**  
**__**de estación a estacion,**__**  
**__**de frente tu y yo va y viene el silencio.**__**  
**_

De pronto, se escuchó un gran estruendo fuera…

___**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,**__**  
**__**yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista,**__**  
**__**apenas respiero me hago pequeñita**__**  
**__**y me pongo a temblar.**___

_**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios,**__**  
**__**pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando,**__**  
**__**supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta,**__**  
**__**y me quiero morir.**__**  
**_

En medio de aquel ruido, Ryoma escucha por primera vez la voz de auqella joven que tanto le llamaba la atención. Tenia una voz dulce, suave, muy infantil, pero que le quedaba perfecta, después de escucharla no se imagino de otra forma.

EL hombre tomo coraje, levantandese de su asiento y confesándole su amor.

___**Pero el tiempo se para,**__**  
**__**te acercas diciendo,**__**  
**__**yo aun no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos,**__**  
**__**cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren.**__**  
**_

Sakuno se siente realmente feliz, nada en su vida podría alejarla de su perfecta mañana, ni aunque su jefe le gritara, ni aunque sus compañeros se rieran de ella por no poder dar aquella conferencia que se había pasado la semana haciendo… Absolutamente nada podía arruinarle aquello.

Más ruidos y gritos. Gente por todas partes corriendo…

___**Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado,**__**  
**__**un dia especial este 11 de marzo,**__**  
**__**me tomas la mano, llegamos a un tunel**__**  
**__**que apaga la luz.**__**  
**_

Ellos dos, completamente abrazados, están dichosos de poder estar juntos. Se dicen que se aman, que siempre se habían mirado diferente…

___**Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos, me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios, dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón.**_

_Aquel beso, primero y último de su relación, fue imponente y apacionado. Sabían lo que ocurria y que no podiran salir con vida, pero también que los encontrarían juntos y que lo iban a estar para toda la eternidad._

* * *

**Y que les pareció? No sabía si subirla o no, pero realmente tome coraje y lo hice, ya saben como es, a cada uno le parece insuficiente lo que hace uno, por eso necesito la opinión de los demás. **

**A mi me pareció un poco corta, y que le falta algo, pero es el primero, y espero que de muchos, así que por favor quiero sus opiniones, no me importa si son malas, o peores, pero quiero saber que es lo que piensan.**

**Realmente muchisimas gracias por leer!**


End file.
